1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide substrate, a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing a silicon carbide substrate, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a silicon carbide substrate has come to be used for manufacturing semiconductor devices as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,520 (Patent Literature 1). As compared with silicon as a more widely used material, silicon carbide has wider band-gap. Therefore, a semiconductor device using a silicon carbide substrate has advantages such as high breakdown voltage and low on-resistance and, in addition, its property does not much degrade in high-temperature environment.